I Know the Color of Pain
by Toxic Shade
Summary: PG-13 for graphic violence. The world has almost no life left in it. A war is taking place. The digidestined must team up with new allies to combat an old foe.
1. Endgame

I Know the Color of Pain

  
  


It has been one year since we have killed MaloMyotismon. But since then all chaos has broken loose. A person's sanity seemed to be torn apart in minutes. You could only run from it if it was after you, but even that didn't help much. Although MaloMyotismon's body was destroyed, his soul still remained. That was the fatal mistake that none of us bothered to cover up. If the soul is still left, it will find another body to take over, but this time it didn't need to find one. The soul of MaloMyotismon (Let's just call him 'Myotis' for short, okay?") is actually quite solid from all the darkness gathering inside it. It need only to suck up other souls for it to become solid. You can't fight, you cant destroy it, you can't change it, your only hope is too run, run, run, until it is far behind.

It has been preying on digimon and people for a year now, and is not feeling sorry about losing them. More than 93% of the world's population has been slaughtered by the menace, and we are losing our minds. When it sucks you in, it literally drills a hole into your brain and sucks out your sanity, then ripping it to shreds. Your skin turns white, your eyes turn black, and you lose all sense of reality. Many of my friends have been killed by it, since most don't survive when it catches you. And even so, if it does catch you, you usually wish you died anyway.

But now some of us our taking a stand against it, even though we know we can't win, we think we can slow it down long enough for the others to escape. The digimon have taught us how to do attacks of our own, however, we need to actually learn how to do it. They have given us special blood that will enable us to do our own attacks.

TK finished going over the plan in his mind.

TK fished out a small mirror in his pocket and pointed it towards the last ray of sunlight. A bright light filtered off of it and nearly blinded TK so he shut his eyes closed.

That was the signal. The soul was just coming over the ridge, they could tell because of the shockwaves coming through the ground.

"Are the Gargomon ready?" TK whispered in his pocket.

"Ready!" Yuffy voice came out of the transmitter chip in his jacket.

"Okay, I'll say when" TK said and crept over the ridge, looking very carefully for even a sign of darkness.

"Talk about your needle in a hay stack" he said at the same time a shadow went flying across the ground and into the ledge below him. The cavern was huge and it would be easy to lure out the creature. He slowly clipped his cable on to the ledge and lowered himself down. As soon as he touched the ground he released the cable and it shot back up like a lightning bolt. He looked forward as the shadow looked left, then right. He curled himself behind a rock, then gathered his courage and screamed like no tomorrow. Then he stopped abruptly.

A blood-curdling shriek filled the cavern right after that which caused TK to immediately duck with fear with his hands over his head. He looked up above the rock again. The creature wasn't there. Becoming very nervous, he began backing out of the cavern behind himself.

Suddenly the rocks behind him erupted with sound and flew overhead. He whirled around with record speed and ran between the creature's legs, fear creating adrenaline for himself. He could hear the creature gaining and he automatically pumped himself harder. Looking ahead he slid off a cliff, falling about four feet before stopping and crashing op top of a log. He smashed into the cliff side and tumbled down onto a flat surface. Hie face smashed onto the concrete and he spit out a line of blood. He got up and ran forward, diving off the cliff and luckily landing in a pile of bushes. TK leaped off the bushes and saw a refuge ahead.

The briar patch was definitely his bet to escape and he curled himself up and crawled into a tunnel.

"Watch out" Yuffy warned. She was in the briar patch too. She was under a large branch with thorns all over it.

The phantom came through, a large tunnel, sniffing its way through to them. It reached the branch that Yuffy and TK were under and it pressed the branch down against them.

"Go!" TK whispered loudly. The crept through the tunnel, avoiding the large spikes sticking up everywhere. They were like daggers, pointing in all directions.

They soon came to a fork, right or left.

"This way" TK said gesturing towards the left.

"Mm-mm" she shook her head and went flying off to the right.

"Come back! Your goin' the wrong way!" TK shouted, chasing her and trying to warn her. She ran straight out into the open and the soul of Myotis dove on her. She barely past through its snapping jaws and it now turned to TK who was in its path.

TK ran the way Yuffy had gone but his shirt got snagged on a piece of thorn in the tunnels. The phantom lunged forward, smashing its way through the tunnel, desperately trying to reach TK.

TK looked behind him. The huge jaws were closing in. He flew forward and gave a fantastic pull. The thorn sprang backwards and smashed the phantom right in the face. 

The soul smashed its head upwards and burst out of the briar patch. The tunnel that TK was in burst apart and thorns went flying everywhere landing dangerously close. It began clawing madly at its face, trying to pull the thorn out, its drool flying everywhere in the process. TK and Yuffy ran forward, trying to escape. The creature gave a loud roar and lunged onto the ground in front of them sending pieces of rock everywhere. It opened its mouth and breathed on them, sending them flying to the earth from the gust it sent. The creature pulled back its jaws and lunged forward. TK grabbed Yuffy and they both rolled to the side. The phantoms head went smashing into the ground.

"Now!" TK shouted.

"Go!" Yuffy shouted in her jacket.

At least twenty Gargomon came flying up from the other side of the cliff about twenty feet away.

"Gatling arm!" they all shouted in synchronized rhythm. They raised their arms and bullets began flashing past them and slamming into Myotis. It threw up its arms to cover itself the least bit but was unsuccessful. It began backing away as more and more bullets slammed into it. Blasts erupted all over it ad it backed off behind the ridge.

"Whew, that was a close one" Yuffy remarked.

"Yeah, I'm glad Kari came up with that plan" TK commented.

"Well it will take him awhile to heal, I think we should prepare for the next attack" TK said. They both walked back to camp.

"It worked!" TK said and ran over to Kari.

"Yes!" Kari said and raised her hand. TK slapped her a high five.

"Great plan Kari, congratulations!" Yuffy remarked.

"Thanks"

"C'mon, lets celebrate!" TK said. They all walked inside their bunker and sat down getting out a few food packets of noodles and rice. TK turned on the heating unit that he had and began to heat up some water.

"How about a bag of noodles?" TK said cheerfully.

"In America they don't call it noodles, I think they call it 'Top Ramen' I think" Yuffy corrected.

"Whatever" TK said and dumped the pack of noodles in the pot of boiling water and began stirring them. Kari walked over to the corner and set up a table. Yuffy flicked the generator on and the TV turned on. TK finished with the noodles and began heating up some rice. While it was baking he began sprinkling some peppers all over it.

Yuffy got out the sleeping bags and they all laid down to watch a movie.

"So what'll it be?" TK asked when they were ready for a movie.

"How about the Final Fantasy movie?" Kari suggested.

"Hey that's a good idea, none of us have seen it yet" TK said and pulled it out of the cabinet and put it in. (A/N the best trailer for the final fantasy movie can be found at http://www.apple.com/trailers/columbia/final_fantasy/trailer_hi.html ).

As the movie played TK and Kari began moving closer together. Towards the end when Doctor Ross and Grey began kissing Kari and TK fell asleep next to each other. When Yuffy turned off the TV she looked at TK and Kari and smiled. She went into her room to sleep.

Sometime after one in the morning TK's eyes slid open as the ground vibrated a small bit. He passed it off. But then it happened again. He silently lifted his head up and listened. A rumbling sound was coming from the distance. He pressed his hands against the floor and felt it again. A cup of water near him began rippling back and forth.

"Wake up!" TK hissed. Kari sat up.

"TK, stop it" Kari groaned.

"No! Listen!" TK whispered.

The rumbling noise was getting closer.

"Yuffy!" TK said. Within a minute, Yuffy came out of her room, looking drowsy.

"What?"

"Run!" TK shouted and headed for the door.

"He'll eat us, he'll eat us!" TK shouted.

"TK come back!" Kari yelled.

The huge creature came flying over the ledge and landed nearly twenty feet from their cam and began chasing digimon out of their homes. Digimon went flying in all directions. Chaos was everywhere. Digimon were being sucked in its mouth.

"Hurry!" Yuffy shouted and pointed towards a go-cart. TK and Kari both dived in.

"Go! I'll distract it"

"We're not leaving without you!" Kari said sternly.

"Get goin!" Yuffy shouted and pushed the clutch forward so that TK and Kari went zooming forward. As they sped off into the distances Yuffy turned to face her opponent.

All of the digimon in the area had been eaten. She seemed to be the only one left.

"Alright you ugly overgrown miserable excuse for a piece of dirt! Come and get me!" Yuffy shouted, then turned and ran like hell. Hiding behind a rock, the creature had a tough time finding her. She reached for a rock about the size of her hand. Tossing it up and down in the palm of her hand a couple times, then she threw it hard at the creatures head. It smashed it squarely, just below the temples. The creatures had dropped a couple feet from the impact, then roared and lunged to where the stone came from. The rock she was hiding behind burst apart and one of the pieces cracked her solidly on the head and she remembered no more.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Look out!" Kari yelled as a huge, flaming, part of their camp was hurled towards them. TK jammed the steering wheel to the left and landed about one foot away from it. The flaming wreckage smashed into the stone and went spinning away behind them.

"Go left, LEFT!" Kari shouted and TK went veering off to the left.

"Go to top speed" Kari ordered. The creature was right behind them. Rocks and gravel were pelting their backs because they were getting thrown up from Myotis's footsteps. Every step seemed to have a small circle of blackness spread from it. The thing that Myotis left behind was a wasteland, part of a horrid badlands. Nothing remained except for a few broken twigs or pieces of rocks.

Kari reached over to the back of the cart and picked up a flashlight.

"Hey you! Over here!" Kari shouted and flicked the switch. Light burst out of the front of it and pelted Myotis right in the face. It howled in pain and tumbled forward, its jaws snapping randomly wherever they could. Dirt and dust filled the air.

"HOLY SH-" TK was cut off abruptly as the jaws snapped less than a hair away from the cart and they were sent flying forward straight towards the edge of the cliff.

They went flying over the side, the engine was nearly out of gas from the trip. TK began pressing buttons randomly. He knew there was something that could save them.

"Kari, is there a control panel behind you!" TK shouted behind himself. He was frantic.

"Yes!"

"Look for a large green button!" TK shouted. Nine seconds to impact, a mechanical voice on his ship said.

"Which one!"

"PICK ONE!" TK shouted desperately. Kari smashed her hands on the keyboard in front of her. Four seconds to impact. Buttons were everywhere, she looked left and right, what could she do?! Kari gave a loud cry and pounded her fist on the keyboard.

The top of the go-cart flew off and was suddenly replaced by some clear ceiling thing. The wheels on the bottom disappeared and were replaced by a strange blue light. Four holes on large plates went flying out of the sides. Blue flame spurted from the holes and they went flying forwards at over 170 miles per hour and blasted right through the cliff wall.

Bursting up from the ground about 5 seconds later they went flying forward at uncountable speed. The wind that was behind them as they left the place behind was getting left behind at an enormously fast pace. Anything that got in there was seemed to be burned to a cinder as they went through it. It was a good thing they had a glass window in front of them.

"Well I guess you hit the right button" TK remarked.

"I guess I did"

"Thanks Kari" TK said softly coming over and hugging her. Kari hugged back.

"I hope Yuffy is alright" Kari said.

Think what you want TK thought. Reality isn't so kind, as long as you don't get your hopes up, you'll be fine. For some reason, TK didn't want to say that it wasn't likely.

"I hope so" TK remarked. Kari kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me TK" Kari said quietly.

"Anytime" TK said, sitting down at the pilot seat.

"So where exactly are we going?" Kari asked.

"YOU ARE HEADING TO THE SATURN V CAMP" a huge mechanical voice said.

Saturn V camp?

"How much longer 'till we get there?" Kari asked.

"43 SECONDS" the voice shouted. In less than 10 seconds a huge metropolis had come into view. Buildings towered over others the size of the Chrysler buildings. There was no movement, no sounds, nothing. Something was wrong. As soon as they had arrived, TK was sure that something had happened.

"Is it alright?" Kari asked uncertainly. 

I don't think so.

"Make sure your geared up" TK reminded her.

"Why?" 

Thats a stupid question.

"We don't know what we might find out here, we have to make sure were fully prepared" TK said.

TK stepped outside with an orange scanner top help him see through the darkness coating their world. Stepping outside, his boots made a crunching sound on the asphalt. The size of the city was considerably more than they had seen it before. It seemed as though they could fit one thousand hotels in just a campsite here.

TK kept walking but tripped on something and fell over. Looking around for what he fell on, he scrambled up and looked down. He gasped. There was a dead body down there with white skin. TK rolled the man over. His eyes were black, and there was a large hole in his head.

"Hes already gotten here" Kari said sadly.

"Oh well, we might as well clean the place up" TK said, but he had some sort of uneasy feeling about this place. 

Why do I get the feeling that we are walking right into the lion's den? TK thought silently.

His answer was soon proved right. TK was sure there was something watching him. He immediately turned his around the right side to look but the presence moved to the left. He furiously turned his head to the left but the presence moved to the right. He immediately turned around but it suddenly disappeared from view with reflexes like a cat. As a matter of fact, TK was almost sure it was a cat.

TK could feel the presence moving all around him, somewhere in the rock.

"Stay here" TK said to Kari then stopped, looked at a rock, the turned towards Kari and walked backwards over towards it. There was nothing there, but TK felt the presence the most here. But there was no movement anywhere near the cracks.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked in a faint voice. TK suddenly jerked his hand into a crack in the rocks and pulled out a hissing and spitting human. It actually looked more like a cat than a human. Whoever it was had an unnatural dark red hair. She had smooth skin on her body and appeared to be wearing tossed aside rags practically.

"May choony so cala!" she yelled with a pause between each word. She hurled herself off of TK's arm and went flying into a brick wall. Dust and cement went flying everywhere.

"What'ed she say?" Kari said in a squeaky voice.

"Something in a language I've never heard before" TK said and started forward cautiously. When the dust cleared there was no one there. But TK knew he could hear some sort of sound here. It was very soft and was coming from behind TK. He slowly turned around to see the little girl in a corner. They finally got a good look at her. She had large cat ears sticking out of the top of her head and a tail was poking out of her rear that was swishing left and right. She had bright yellow eyes but every time they blinked they seemed to switch color. They were about as large as tennis balls right now thought.

"Are you alright?" TK asked the shivering, whimpering girl. What is she?

She looked up at them but didn't say anything. She looked at them for a long time, as if studying them for some weakness or if they were enemies or friends. While she was looking at them her eyes also darted left and right, as though seeking some way of escape.

"Amongu, selale echo gambit?" she question in a quivering voice. 

What does she mean?

"Are you alright?" TK asked her. She was covered with scratches from an obvious fight she had earlier.

"It doesn't work so well but...Revitalize!" Kari cried. As Kari said the word blue and red beams of power radiated from her covering one foot of ground around her. A white light began zooming all around the girl in front of them at incredible speed. Wherever it went though, her wounds began to disappear. The girl stumbled backwards in fright but didn't get very far since there was a wall in front of her.

"It's alright, it's alright!" TK remarked to stop her from running away.

"Uh, what is your name?" TK asked. The girl hesitated.

"Samanachoonigalatirra" the girl said shakily.

"So...that whole thing's your name, huh?" TK muttered. Kari snickered.

"Do you have a-a shorter name or somethin..." TK said pushing his hands close together to emphasize what he meant.

The girl stood up shakily, never taking her eyes off either one of them. She had to make sure they didn't try anything.

"Leelou" the girl said quietly. Her eyes flickered and she began to lose energy.

"Terra-hyin wye" the girl said. Her eyes closed and she slumped over backwards. She was still breathing, but it was difficult to see. TK reached down two fingers and felt the pulse on her neck.

"She's still alive, let's hurry back" TK said, picking up her unconscious form in both hands and began to run back to the go-cart. They ran not a moment too soon. For at that second, a huge force crashed through the wall. Bricks and rock went flying everywhere. A cloud of concrete dust flew up and blinded them all.

"Clear!" Kari shouted, bringing her hands outward. The smoke was immediately sent away and everything became as clear as before.

"We don't have a choice, we have to fight!" Kari shouted. Myotis rose upwards, preparing to crush his opponents.

TK gently set down Leelou and took up a fighting stance.

"Red Destroyer!" Kari cried and her hands flew upwards. She began to make a large red ball of energy above her head. It looked like a beach ball being blown up except it kept getting brighter and brighter. When it was large enough so that TK was sure Kari couldn't carry it without getting crushed, Kari reared her arms back and flung the huge ball at their enemy.

Myotis put his hands up to catch it. The giant creature caught the ball and flung it back at them. The red ball of energy was suddenly turned around and it's course was reversed.

"Aaaahh!" Kari shouted as she was flung backwards, smashing into TK. Clouds of dust flew everywhere. Kari choked on blood. TK picked her up and set her down by Leelou.

"Revitalize!" TK cried. Kari's burns began to disappear. Inch by inch, the charred skin began to close up. Although the cuts were still there the bleeding had stopped.

"Light Destoyer!" Myotis called. His hands pressed together. At first nothing happened, but then a dark light began to come out of the openings between his fingers. When he opened his hands up, there was a ball of something sitting there. It began to float toward TK like a balloon but much faster than a normal balloon would go.

"Vanish" TK said quickly. When he was viewed right then, there seemed to be tow or three of him fading in and out of sight. Then as quickly as they came, he vanished. The ball went right through the target it was intended to and instead smashed into the wall behind TK. The whole wall began twisting, turning, melting. Creaking sounds filled the air. The wall began to dissaparate and disappear. One by one the blocks in the wall totally disintegrated.

Myotis whirled around and around, looking for TK. He wasn't anywhere.

"Yo, ugly! Over here!" TK said. An egged shaped rock flew over and smacked Myotis straight on the nose. The creature whirled around and swiped a huge claw over to where TK was. TK smiled then turned and ran. Quite unexpectedly, TK came jumping out right behind Myotis as though he had run all the way around the world once and had come behind Myotis. 

TK picked up another stone. It was sort of triangular in shape, with jagged edges sticking out of the top and left sides. White cracks were indicating that it had been sitting there long enough that it would break if thrown right. TK grinned, pulled his arm back, and let loose a spinning missile.

TK had not had much practice throwing things except when he was in his PE class at school, throwing discus or shot put. Every once in a while though, he had picked up stones and thrown them at certain objects. He had even taken an interest in throwing darts one time, but it was much more satisfying with stones.

The stone smashed straight into the back of its neck, making a small dent in its back. TK began to pick up more objects and throw them at the creature. With blazing eyes, the creature turned around and slammed both claws down on TK's position. For a moment, Kari was certain he had been crushed. But the she saw TK leaning over her.

"We're almost done" he whispered.

TK stood up. Red and blue beams radiated from his body in a wide circle. TK pressed his arms forward, throwing both fists.

"Terrestrial Rage" TK said. His voice echoed through the place. Small, multicolored lights flashed all around him in strange symbols. Then TK leaped into the air and vanished. He was replaced by some sort of weird looking unicorn. It had six legs, two pairs in the back, one in the front. There was a man riding it. He had a great, red beard and had a large sword in his hand.

Myotis growled.

The man took his sword and spread it outwards as though he was striking something. Wherever the sword went, it left a giant, white, beam in its wake. It then proceeded to throw his sword up, creating a kind of cross. The man and his animal disappeared. All of a sudden, the cross began to multiply and began to make dozens of itself, all lined up in a row. It made sort of a white net. The net stood in place for a moment, then leaped forward in front of Myotis, wrapping itself around him and totally encasing it. Myotis reared back his fists and smashed them into the barrier.

"C'mon, we don't have much time" TK said. He lifted Kari onto his back. Her grip went to his neck.

"Hold on tight" TK said. He picked up Leelou with his spare arms and began to run forward. It was quite a burden, carrying two humans. Kari on his back and clutching Leelou to his chest, he ran forward as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. feet padding against the ground, sweat running down his forehead, he flew out of the ruined ghost town and back to the ship. It was not long before Myotis burst through the bricks behind him, sending concrete and clouds of dust everywhere. TK turned around.

Blue and red waves expanded around him.

"Altima" he choked. TK's eyes closed and a blue mist formed around them, a small ball of material growing in the center. It looked as though it were a bouncy ball. A large sphere formed around Myotis. The ball headed straight for it and instantly turned into a ball of flame. As soon as it entered the sphere, it began bouncing all over inside the sphere, smashing against Myotis, then to the sides, the back to Myotis again.

TK turned around and headed towards the ship. He only had a few seconds left. Myotis, in its rage, tore the sphere to pieces after a couple hits and smashed the sphere apart. He ran forward at TK, making huge footprints in the ground from where he went. 

TK immediately dove for the cockpit.

"Waaatch Ouuut! Kari yelled as a huge black ball came barreling past them and smashed into the ground and inch away from them. TK dove to the left, zigzagging left and right to try and avoid the shots coming out him. a huge geyser of sand went up from a shot in front of him but TK leaped over the whole and finally flew into the cockpit. He let Leelou onto a bunk and Kari onto a second one.

Pushing back the chair, he leaped headfirst over it and plopped into the middle of it. Flicking several switches here and there, he immediately turned the jets on. Blue flame went flying out the back. Myotis leaped forward.

TK jammed his hand on the throttle, and they went zooming forward so fast that Myotis only had enough time to see them go before his mouth went flying into the sand. A huge cloud of anger swept through Myotis and he bounced back up in an instant, running after the craft with tremendous speed. TK looked in his side view mirror. All he could see was a huge mouth full of teeth closing in.

Suddenly the ship rocked violently to the left everything was thrown to the floor, including TK and Leelou. TK looked back for a split second.

"TK!" Kari cried.

The huge creatures jaws snapped dangerously close to the back of the vehicle. The wave of force caused by it sent things thrown forward again. It was trying to smash them!

TK jumped into the pilots seat again. He reached down to the shifter, then did a very strange thing. He pushed it back into reverse, then stomped on the pedal as far as it would go. The car stopped in mid-air, making horrible screeching sounds. The car went flying through the monster's legs and the jaws went down to snap at them at the last minute. 

The jaws opened up and the car went zooming into the middle of them.

With the last of his strength, TK shouted "Vanish!"

The car went straight through the creatures jaws and landed on the other side, it went zooming away at high speed. The creature was left flying way behind them as a tiny speck. TK practically collapsed with exhaustion.

"Now we must rest" TK said quietly.

"We'll try to talk to Leelou tomorrow morning" TK said, getting in his bunk and falling asleep right after he had said the word 'morning'.

Kari reached over and hit the security switch on full. Then she climbed over to her bunk under TK and fell right to sleep also.

* * *

Haven't you heard about it yet Kari?

She was having strange dreams about what might happen later. She had know idea what had inspired them, or why they always came to her, night after night. She had know idea who was behind it, or why they had picked her for the dreams. She would rather have more pleasant dreams than this.

"Who are you?" Kari said to the person in her dream.

"You do not recognize me?" the voice said.

"What are you tryin' to tell me?" she asked. Her eyes slowly closed.

"Thats not important, you must know who I am" the voice echoed through her head.

"...TK?" Kari murmured.

"Just rest for now"

Kari tried to stay in her dream but soon returned to her earlier dreamless sleep. Everything ceased to exist in her sleep. And that was the total benefit.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kari, wake up" TK was waving his hands in her face. Kari remained asleep. She was so tired from earlier that TK thought she was in a coma. TK leaned over and shook her a couple times.

"Hmmm..." TK muttered. How was he supposed to wake her up?

TK walked over to their supply of water and grabbed a cup and filled it up about a quarter of the way. TK walked right above her, looked at the water in the glass for a second. Then he tilted the glass upside down and spilled all over Kari.

Kari shot up sputtering and spitting at drops of water. Part of her hair was soaked and was plastered against her forehead.

"Ugh" she groaned.

"That is correct, it is time to get up" TK commented.

"What?" Kari said, walking over to get a towel.

"We need to talk to Leelou" TK said.

"Oh, that girl?" Kari started to dry some water off her face.

"Yup" TK remarked.

TK walked very quietly over to the bunk where Leelou slept. She was curled up with her tail touching her nose just the way a cat would sleep.

"Hey, Leelou" TK whispered.

The quiet cat-girl sprang out of her bunk and smashed her head on the ceiling. She stumbled forward and went flying off the bed and onto the floor, creating loud thumping sounds. She immediately raced around to face her attackers.

"Yo! It's alright" TK said as quietly as he could. Leelou stood there like a cat, preparing to pounce or slap them across the face with her claws if they got close enough. She began backing up as quickly as her paws could carry her, preparing to leap out of the back of the ship. She turned around and launched herself towards the edge.

"Uh-oh" TK said, wincing at what was about to happen.

Leelou smacked against the glass, creating a large dent in the glass. She fell to the floor with a loud thump.

She immediately got back up and pounded her paws on the window as hard as she possibly could. When all failed, she slowly sat down and gave up.

"Roshniallu, chetrea" the girl said, throwing a hand forward and then dropping it, as to emphasize for them to come get her.

"Leelou" TK whispered. Her head looked up at TK.

"Kari help me out here" TK gestured. Kari sighed.

"Lets just try to show her that were not trying to kill her" Kari suggested.

"Wait, I've got an idea" TK said.

TK walked over to Leelou, put her paw in his hand, then shook it gently, to try to show that they were friends. Leelou looked up at him.

"Go bly flaw glakema" she said quietly and stood up.

"Kari, analyze that language" TK ordered. 

"I'm on it" Kari replied, and hopped into the seat by the computer. The computer had a new software on it that allowed itself to totally rediscover any sound that it had heard. Kari's fingers began rapidly moving across the keyboard.

"Um..New Platenia?" Kari said in a confused tone. Reading a little bit off the screen, Kari turned around.

"Uhh...Somonanonocola New Platenia" Kari said in a low tone. Leelou stood up and walked over to the chair by the computer. Sitting in it and making herself comfortable, Leelou pressed a couple of keys on the keyboard. The screen began rapidly changing and thousands of words from the US dictionary poured through the screen. Her eyes began rapidly taking in the information.

"What's she doin'?" TK remarked.

"Shes missed a lot in the last 4000 years you know. Shes got to catch up about what has happened." Kari explained.

"Well lets wait for a little bit 'till she finishes" TK suggested. Walking over to the pilot seat, TK flicked several switches and the cart began moving forward slowly again.

"Radar online?" TK asked.

"Check!" Kari gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm goin' to rest for a lil' bit" TK said and lay down in his bunk. But as soon as TK closed his eyes, he was being shaken awake by Kari.

"Look" Kari gestured towards Leelou. Leelou was looking at all of the strange devices on the ship. Reaching up and touching the candle, only to jerk her hand back because of the heat. Leelou looked on to their firecracker contraption, which had sparks going off the top of it like a firework. Turning her attention to the other side of the ship, she went over and looked at a large block in the wall. Reaching over and pressing against it.

A huge balloon fell out very quickly and air and helium sprayed everywhere. Leelou's eyes went wide from the air filling them and she let out a big smile. TK rolled his eyes and shrugged. Walking over to his bunk, he lay himself down and finally got some rest.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TK's eyes turned back into slits and he looked up with blurry vision. Looking over to the bunk next to him, he saw Leelou awake, looking at him.

"Hi" she said.

"So, you speak English now huh?" TK said.

"Mm-hm. I learn" she said not very fluently.

"I am sorry" TK said slowly so she would understand it.

"For what?" Leelou said.

"TK, c'mere!" Kari shouted. TK shot out of his bunk and went over to where Kari was sitting in the pilots chair.

"Somethin's comin' toward us at incredible speed" Kari pointed towards the radar. TK looked at the radar. There was a huge dot that must have been Myotis. There was also a small dot in front of it.

"Whats that?" TK pointed to it.

"Uh, I dunno" Kari said.

"They've got a radio transmission though so we should try to contact them though" Kari said.

TK reached over and picked up a radio. Switching it to a frequency, he put the speaker to his mouth.

"Please identify yourself" TK said through the speaker. All that would come through was bits of static and strange noises.

"Switch the frequency" Kari said.

TK turned the knob again.

"Please identify yourself" this time they heard shouts that sounded like a very familiar voice. TK looked up. He could see traces of a huge explosion of blue flame over the horizon.

"Take that!" the voice popped through the speaker and a huge explosion was heard.

TK jumped into the pilot's seat and turned the engines on 'Turbo' and went flying across the sand. They could see makings of a huge explosion flame and sand was flying in all directions and afterwards they could see the huge phantom furiously swiping at something on the ground. Huge sand geysers flew up from where its claws touched and craters were being made everywhere.

"Can't you go any faster?" Kari muttered. It already seemed that they were going faster than possible. TK started cursing about how he couldn't get any more speed out of her.

As soon as the craft was in range TK stopped going forward and jumped out of the craft.

"Leelou! Don't leave for any reason!" TK shouted into the craft and slammed the door shut once Kari had jumped out.

"Wait!" Leelou shouted but they were already out of hearing distance.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TK and Kari ran towards the battle at incredible speed, eager to help Yuffy out.

"Hey asshole! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" TK shouted up to the phantom.

"Like... YOU?" the phantom roared and made a dive at TK. TK slipped out of the way just in time to have a geyser of sand flung up at him. Brushing it off his face, red and blue waves radiated from around him. TK ran up as close to Myotis as he could get without getting seen and shouted "Judgement Bolt"

Within seconds a huge flash of white light shot up from the ground and slammed into Myotis, sending him flying off his feet and spinning away. Myotis leaped to his feet and came crashing towards TK. TK had no time to cast a spell of any kind and Myotis was free to pound TK into the dust. Just as his claw was raised to smash TK down, there was a very distinctive "Take This!!", and a small, blue, explosion rocked the monster and sent it spinning away, holding the right part of its face.

"Thanks!" TK shouted to Yuffy.

"No prob" Yuffy yelled back, then ran over to help Kari, who was now being attacked by the beast. A huge red ball slammed into the beast and it was flung backwards a little bit but regained its balance quickly and swiped its claw on top of Kari, sending her face first into the sand. The other claw swung up for a killing blow and slashed downwards.

"Jetpack" a voice mouthed. flames rocketed underneath and he was sent flying upwards into the creatures claw and burned it badly.

"Iyah!" TK shouted a karate type sound. The creature held back, clutching its hand in pain.

"You okay?" TK said once Kari was out of the sand.

"I think I busted a few ribs" Kari choked, clutching her chest. 

"My stomach hurts" she moaned, then collapsed on the ground. TK stepped back and shouted "Revitalize!", and Kari's eyes opened a little but she was still in great pain. 

"Yuffy! Keep it occupied!" TK shouted. 

Yuffy stared at him for a moment. Then a huge claw swiped down and knocked her off her feet and she landed on her back about twenty feet away.

"No problem" she muttered as the creature came in for another blow. She dived out of the way and tried to get her wind back once the creature slammed its claws down where Yuffy was a moment ago.

"Custom Smash!" she shouted as strange green and yellow waves were drawn towards her. She leaned back a second, then charged forward at incredible speed and slammed into the middle of Myotis. For a moment, Myotis just stood there, then he was flung backwards nearly fifty feet by the blow Yuffy had given him. He immediately sprang up and slammed into Yuffy, sending her reeling backwards into TK, who was checking Kari. They were all sprawled out of the ground. 

Myotis looked down on them, smiling in the moment, then raised it jaws. Everybody looked up at their doom and shut their eyes tight so they wouldn't feel it.

A loud screeching and growling sound was heard. TK dared to look up. Myotis was turning around left and right, trying to grab something off the back of its neck.

TK squinted.

Unless he was extremely terribly mistaken, TK saw Leelou on the neck of Myotis! She was furiously scratching at him neck with her claws and gripping with all her might. TK looked to his left and saw the vehicle parked. He picked up Kari with his arms, the picked up Yuffy's one arm and put it over his neck, he began dragging them back to the car. As soon as he was there, he laid Yuffy and Kari on a bunk, then turned around just in time to see Leelou being thrown and slamming into the glass, her hands were spread up and out, and she slowly fell to the ground. TK jumped out of the cart and grabbed her and stuffed her onto a bed. Then leaped into the pilot's chair and pressed the speed knob as far as it would go, then smashing the gears as far down as they would go.

The huge creature roared. He would not let them get away again! The creature roared and a huge stream of darkness flew out of its mouth and smashed into the back of the cart. Sparks flew and parts of the cart dropped out onto the soft sand.

"We're losing power!" TK shouted. TK began struggling with te controls but they wouldn't respond.

He looked over at the part of the cart that was gone, then back at the controls, then he looked at the people he had in the cart.

"Arm the auto-guns" TK commanded to Kari. Kari crawled off the bed weakly and took the ramp up to a large chair in the ceiling. She sat in the chair and several large scanners came on and a control unit popped up. She grabbed it and pressed the red button and began firing small red missiles at Myotis.

"How much time do you need to repair it?" Kari said.

"Uh, a few hours!" TK shouted. 

"What can you do in a few minutes?" Kari asked. Myotis was getting closer by the minute. They were still going forward but slower than before. TK reached down and yanked a trapdoor out of the bottom of the craft, then jumped down with a pack of tools. Grabbing a few wires, he chopped off their coatings with a knife, then hooked the green one with the blue one. A bright white shield flew around the craft just as Myotis slammed against it. Myotis was flung backwards into the sand with a raging fire in his eyes.

It reared up and began repeatedly beating on the craft.

"Shields are holding!" Kari yelled. She was still firing at Myotis without much effect.

"I'll go outside and try to slow him down! You call for help!" TK said and leaped out via a vent in the bottom. TK looked at Myotis.

"Hey asshole! Over here!" TK shouted, then he turned around and ran like the wind. The creature roared with fury and ran after TK. It lunged forward with its jaws snapping right behind TK's back. TK turned around and looked at the phantom. It reared up its left claw and slashed downward. TK dove to the right and ducked as the other claw came slashing to the side. It slammed both claws down towards TK and forward under them.

But he could not keep up this game of cat and mouse forever, and soon he would be tired out. TK opened his hand, then hurled a small ball of blazing, white hot energy that slammed into Myotis and sent him careening backwards.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kari pressed a button on their radio and ran it through all frequencies. 

"We are under heavy attack! We request immediate evac from anyone receiving this distress call. I repeat, we are under heavy attack, we need help, if anyone can here this send help NOW" Kari said into the radio. She looked outside at the battle TK was fighting. If anyone had heard that, then they had better hurry up and get here.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quin finished digging one last scoop of dirt and pitched it out of the hole. Taking out a small rag and putting his glasses in his pocket for a second, he wiped the sweat from his brow. Squeezing it and letting the water fall into his dark brown hair, he put his glasses back on. He had dark brown hair, dark brown skin, and nearly black eyes. He took his cowboy type hat and set it on the ground. He reached back his pick and sent it flying into the ground. A huge pillar of dirt shot up and he put his hat on too shield himself from the dirt. He smiled at his work and looked around in the hole too see if he had found anything.

He had born with the miraculous ability of super strength. He had been able to practically lift the entire world up. Not even digimon compared to his strength. Even though there was a huge hole in front of him, he still hadn't found anything. Ever since he had run away from his family, he had traveled with his girlfriend ever since. She was the only one that didn't care if you were a freak of nature or not. It was because she admitted she was a freak of nature also. Every time she was around people, accidents happened. She had touched a brick wall once and it had collapsed in front of her. One time she had jumped off a building to survive a gang chasing her and decided to fall to her death instead of being shot and she jumped all the way across, 100 feet, to a second building.

"Hey I juz heard somethin on the raydio" she said. She spoke with a western accent.

"Like what?" Quin asked.

"Something about immediate evac, they sounded pretty desperate" Lain said.

"Lets go find em? We need to help them" Quin said, leaping out of the hole he just made and landing beside her.

"Come on" she said, grabbing his shoulders, then leaping sky high and staying in mid air, then flying forward.

"What's coordinates?" she asked. Quin thrashed around in his jacket and pulled out a tiny screen.

"135 north, 232 west" he said.

"I'm on it" she said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TK dodged another snap from Myotis's jaws and hurled another ball at the creature.

"Magnify!" TK shouted. TK suddenly began growing. Growing taller by the minute. He was over eight feet right now and wouldn't stop. His features were larger, he was growing so fast and so huge that he was now almost as big as Myotis. Myotis was stunned at this and gave TK time to react. TK grabbed Myotis by the head and smashed it's chin up, then his other fist came down and bashed it into the sand. TK jumped up and slammed both feet onto its head, smashing it further into the sand. He leaped off just as Myotis got up, brushing sand away.

TK grabbed its neck and sent it spinning away. In mid-air the creature began gathering energy in a ball. As soon as he landed on the ground, a black ball was released and slammed into TK similar of that an electric ball bouncing off. TK was flung backwards and shrunk back to normal size. He looked at the huge creature above him and couldn't help but mutter.

"I am so dead" 

Just as the creature dived forward with its mouth open something slammed into and Myotis was flung off it's feet and sent rolling away.

"Are you okay?" there was a girl bending over him. She had bright red hair and freckles all over her face.

"Whats happening? I should be dead" TK said.

"Just be quiet, we'll take care of it for now" she pressed a finger against his lips, then flew off to join the battle.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Myotis slashed at Quin's legs and he leaped over it, landing on the ground, then running forward with his shoulder out. He picked up more speed, then leaped into the air and slammed into Myotis and sending him spinning away.

Harmony flew upwards and onto Myotis's back. She ripped something out of her backpack. Leaping high into the sky she shouted as loud as she could.

"Close your eyes!!!" then she knocked the cap off of the top of the pack with her thumb, and threw it at Myotis's face. There was a huge white flash. White light could be seen expanding. TK put up his arm to shield himself from the light because closing his eyes didn't give enough protection.

When it was finally dark enough to look again they could see Myotis backing out over the hills, clutching his face in horrible pain.

"What the hell is that?!" TK shouted once Lain was finally on the ground.

"Flash bomb" she remarked.

"Good god" TK muttered.

"If ya look at it while it goes off, then you can make sure your eyes are goin to hell before you open em again" she observed.

"I'll remember that" Quin said.

"Who are you and how the hell did you send him flying away like that?" TK asked Quin. If he could send that thing flying away like that, then he could really whip the tar out of them. TK couldn't believe that he had actually done that. How could he send Myotis flying over a hill like that?

"Don't ask" he returned.

"You tell me now" TK said quietly.

"Well, my genetic material was mixed with some sort of digimon before I was born. I now have incredible strength abilities"Quin explained.

"How did your genetic material get mixed?" TK asked.

"My mom was wounded by a digimon the day before I was born. Some of its genetic material may have just came in with me" he explained a theory.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm really tired" Lain groaned.

"I guess we could all use a little rest" TK and Quin said at the same time.

"Do you two have anywhere to go?" TK asked.

Quin looked at him. "No, not really" 

"You an stay with us, we have plenty of space" TK said. he began walking back to the ship, but as soon as he got there, all his energy seemed totally strained out. The last piece of power that he just had suddenly felt like it had been shattered into dozens of pieces. 

"God I have to rest" TK said, then collapsed on the floor face-first. Quin and Lain flinched.

* * *

"She won't fly anymore" Quin said, looking down at what remained of the engine. After all greetings had been made and they were all rested he had volunteered to look at the engine.

"Not even if we can find the parts to repair it?" Kari asked.

"Nope, you can still use it as a home, some of the parts are still working, but not enough for it to be mobile again" Quin observed.

"So basically we're back where we started now" Leelou said.

"Fraid' so"Quin muttered.

"Damn" TK pounded his fist on the debris.

"Well, I guess we might as well go to the next city and see if there is a vehicle we can use" TK ended and immediately began walking towards where the radar showed where the nearest city was. The only problem was that the nearest city was about 12 miles away.

"Well, we better get going. No telling when Myotis might get back here" Lain said. 

"I'll check ahead to see if there is any danger" Lain said, zooming high in the sky. She flew off into the distance and became nothing but a speck. About five or ten minutes later, she returned, dropping right in front of TK.

"We've got to get out of here!" she shouted desperately.

"Why, whats happening?" TK said.

"Take a look" she muttered, handing him a pair of visual binoculars.

TK brought them up to his eyes and looked forward. He couldn't see anything except sand.

"I don't see anything" TK said.

"Look closer"she responded. TK magnified them to 25x and squinted a little. He could see a huge black mark speeding towards them. On closer examination he realized that it was actually several hundred black dots moving towards them. TK turned it onto 35x and looked even closer. There was a mass of evil looking digimon heading towards them at high speed.

"Run! Run!" TK shouted. He began running off to his left in order to try to go around the army.

"Faster, faster!" TK said.

"Why, whats happening?" Kari shouted.

"There's a mass of evil digimon headed this way!" TK shouted while still running.

Before he had even gone twenty steps the digimon burst into view and headed straight for them. Lain was last in line and flew high into the sky, dodging several attacks fired at her from the ground. Quin could feel them gaining on him and he automatically pumped himself harder and put on a burst of speed. Something reached out and grabbed his leg. In that deadly instant, Quin went sprawling into the sand.

He immediately got back and was already surrounded. There was a large circle of digimon around him. Quin turned around like a cornered animal. He was looking left and right.

"What should we do with him?" one of the digimon asked in a snarling voice.

"Kill him!" all of them shouted.

Quin started to growl at them. "I advise you guys to keep you distance, because the first one of you that...!" he never got to finish as a digimon leaped behind him and drew back its claw. Quin turned around and socked him in the chin and sent him flying away. Another one came forward and snapped at him. Quin boxed him on the nose and sent it flying into the middle of the others. Another one came flying forward with a horn on its forehead. Quin grabbed its horn and began twirling around. When he had gained enough speed, he released and threw the digimon into the sand. One of them snapped at his back. Quin nailed that one, but by that time they were coming from all directions.

But of course, the terrible thing about fighting Quin was that the bigger the fight, and the longer it lasted...

The more he loved it . 

Quin spun around in a circle with his fists thrown out and knocking several digimon away. Then he smashed one fist up into a digimon's neck, smashing its windpipe. Quin grabbed it and threw it hard back at his pursuers. He put both of his fists together, then smashed it on top of a digimon's head and it was crushed into the dirt. Quin leaped high in the air and landed on a digimon and squashed it. Quin leaped high in the air again.

This time, before he returned to the ground, Lain caught him and escorted him out of danger. 

"Avalanche!" Kari shouted. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, several million shards of ice began to rain down form the sky, cutting through the thick hide of the digimon or just burying them completely.

"That won't hold them for" Kari muttered.

"C'mon guys, we're bookin!" Leelou said and ran off at high speed towards the nearest town.

* * *

"Oh no" Kari said.

"He already got here" TK muttered. There were dead people littering the ground everywhere. TK walked through the town. He heard a sound off to his right.

TK walked over to what must have been a park. There was a little girl playing there, perhaps five or six years old. (A/N this was based on an actual experience I had in a park once)

TK walked up to her.

"Hi" the little girl said to him.

"Hi" he said back in stunned silence.

"My mommy hasn't come back yet, she said she was gonna pick me up but she isn't here still" the girl said slowly.

"Its okay, we'll wait for her" TK said, not wanting to tell the little girl what might have happened to her mom.

"Want to go down the slide?" TK said.

"Ok" the little girl replied. TK went to the slide that was about ten feet off the ground.

"This one?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said in an excited tone. The little girl climbed slowly up the ladder and slid down the slide quickly.

"Want to have a drawing contest?" she asked.

"What would you draw on?" he asked.

"The sand silly" she said.

She reached down and began scooping sand away untill she got to the moist part of the sand and she had to get enough. TK reached down with his fingers and drew a smiley-face in the sand.

"There. I win" TK said.

"Nu-uh, because you didn't do it right. You lost" she said.

"Are you sure?" TK looked over his shoulder. When he looked back the girl was nowhere to be seen. TK was shocked. He couldn't have imagined it.

Could he?

"TK, do you hear something?" Yuffy asked him. TK turned around. Now that he thought about it, he did hear something.

"Yeah, its kind of like a rumbling noise" TK leaned down and pressed his ear against the ground. It couldn't be. The digimon couldn't have tracked them that fast, and they couldn't have gotten out of the snow already. But as soon as he got back up he realized what it was.

"Its people. Theres more humans left in the world!" TK cried, turning around and seeing hundreds of people rushing towards them.

"Its like an army!" Yuffy shouted. She was right, TK thought. It was an army. TK could tell it was because they all had huge guns classic M-16 style. The favorite of S.W.A.T. troops so to speak.

As soon as they began rushing past him they all lined up on the fence, weapons out, throwing clips to each other, yelling things like "Lock and Load!".

"Whats happening?!" TK shouted to a passing man.

"Its war! C'mon!" the man shouted, throwing an arm forward to beckon him, then continued running. One of the men turned around and tossed a uzi with a couple of clips towards them. TK caught them with, then turned to Yuffy.

"Let's go tell the others" Yuffy said excitedly, then turned around and began running back. Before she had even taken three steps, all of the men behind her began firing wildly. Yuffy looked back.

There were thousands of digimon moving forward towards them. Some of them were already being pummeled into oblivion by the hard lead from the guns but several of them were coming forward. No one noticed the huge digimon flying down from the sky. One of the men looked up and screamed as a huge dragonfly like creature with large blades came flying down and whacked his head clean off. He fell to the ground. The digimon were coming faster now, and several of them were starting to reach the men.

One of the digimon put on a burst of speed and grabbed a soldier and hauled him over the wall. There were loud screams and several body parts mixed in with blood flew in all directions. It was like a remake of the movie 'Starship Troopers' only for real. One of the soldiers turned around to run away but was greeted by another digimon that had two large spikes sticking out of it. It pierced the man through the chest with both of it and he began screaming wildly. 

Several of the men turned around and fired on the digimon and it began shaking the screaming man, trying to get it off of its spikes. It turned around and jerked both of its claws free and the man was suddenly sliced in half and thrown to the ground.

The huge digimon ran forward and skewered another man, even though the lead was still being pounded into it. It threw the man to the ground and began to beat him with other spikes on its body. But by then, the creature was in its death throes and collapsed to the ground. Several of the digimon were pounding against the walls to try to get it to break down, and only the tall ones could reach the men, but they were getting picked off easily.

Several of the small digimon began getting an idea. All of them ran up to the very side of the wall and began leaping as high as they could, not really high enough to reach the men though but enough to scare them a little bit. The men ran up and began shooting the small ones as much as possible, creating a large pile of corpses so the other digimon could crawl up onto the corpses and jump onto the men. Several of the men were getting dragged down and shredded to bits by the digimon. One of the men reached over and pushed the pile of corpses so that it fell over backwards and the digimon couldn't get up.

Just then several other flying digimon came crashing down, slashing the men into pieces. One of the men turned around and fired with his shotgun and blew of half of its wing, green and blue blood spraying in all directions. Just as it crashed past him, still alift, he fired another shot that ran straight through its leg and into its head. Its brain exploded apart and it went smashing into digimon below, killing several as it landed.

Just as they were about to fire again, a huge slamming noise interrupted them. Parts of the wall were being blown to bits! It was being pushed open by some incredible force. A huge white worm type thing came crashing through the wall, swallowing several men while going through.

TK looked at it with wide eyes.

"We... are gonna need some help" TK said, then turned and ran.

"Yuffy, come on! We have to get out of here!" TK yelled.

"Why?!" Yuffy shouted back, flinging a ball of fire at a digimon.

"Because we are gonna die! You know that dontcha?" he said. 

Yuffy looked around. The army was getting slaughtered everywhere. She could see men getting sliced up and hacked to pieces. She realized with a sinking feeling that they could not win this battle.

"Alright, lets get outta here!" Yuffy said, then turned and ran for her life.

* * *

"We can't stay here much longer" TK said unnecessarily.

"Especially since the digimon will be here within five minutes?" Kari reminded him. 

"Don't look now, but I think they 're already here" Leelou said, pointing downward. 

TK was confused. She was pointing at nothing so much as the ground.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Right behind you" she said, staring past his shoulder. TK stood still for a moment. There was a huge black shadow passing them. The sun seemingly stopped shining for a moment.

"Theres something bad behind me isn't there?" TK said in a nervous tone. TK whirled around.

There was a gigantic orange, translucent, creature in behind them, pulling itself out of the ground. It looked like a cross between a scorpion and a spider. There was at least sixteen legs on it, and there were huge pincers on its jaws. A large stinger was on its back, and to top it all off, there were huge claws sticking out around its head. The huge digimon threw back its head and let out a bestial roar that shook the entire city.

"Oh shit" TK muttered.

The huge digimon pulled itself out of the ground and slowly walked forward.

"May I suggest that we get out of here now?" Yuffy asked.

"But where can we run?!" Kari shouted. The huge digimon was getting closer and closer. Suddenly its claws began to vibrate wildly and its jaws stretched out. a small blue ball was produced and out of it came a long stream of frost that turned everything into ice. TK looked back and saw what had happened. The landscape around them was turned into beautiful sculptors of frozen water.

"There" Lain pointed to a small buggy over to there left parked next to a wall.

Before they could run to it, the huge creature sent another wave of ice in their direction. Yuffy attempted to dodge out of they way but was not completely successful. In mid air the ice beam caught the bottom half of her body so that she could not move.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she shouted as the entire half of her body was turned into ice. The huge creature roared again and spit out two, small, sharp, blades. They went flying forward in a zig zag motion. Both of the blades flew forward and pierced her scapula, sticking out the other side of her chest. She screamed loudly and the blades flew out of her and clattered to the ground. TK ran over to her and picked her up and set her down in the buggy.

He immediately turned around and shouted, "Galaga!!"

Several dozen fireworks began flying out of the sky. Implanting themselves into the creature, huge booms echoed throughout the valley as the fireworks exploded around the creature like bombs. The creature was literally torn apart by the shrapnel and the flame from the fireworks. It blew up into small bits of data and disappeared.

TK jumped into the buggy and started the engine. There was no time to celebrate.

"Go through the station!" Kari shouted.

"What?" TK said in an unbelieving tone.

"You heard me" she said.

"So I grant that this might be, somewhat of a rough ride" Lain guessed.

"Lain" TK paused for a moment.

"You got a talent for understatements" TK finished, then popped the buggy into six-gear and started forward at over 200 miles an hour. He smashed into a piece of metal and the car flew through the air, smashing into a window and shattering glass everywhere. He somehow managed to get the car upright and went forward again, smashing through the wall and smacking into a large piece of machinery. The buggy went flying around in mid-air, doing about six twists and smacking hard down on the ground.

The buggy careened into a wall and they went smashing through it. Chunks of concrete flew everywhere and the glass nearly shattered. TK smashed the steering wheel to the right and they went zigzagging through nearly every obstacle. They smashed through some more glass, then hit a piece of metal that sent them flying through the air, doing several front flips and finally landing on the ground next to a bunch of hovering vehicles.

The buggy was now in pretty bad shape. Only two of its wheels remained, the glass had been shattered, and the back end had nearly been twisted upside down. The car was totaled. All of the seats they were in were ripped apart, the floor they were sitting on was totally trashed, and there were bits of shrapnel sticking out everywhere.

TK picked up Yuffy and set her down in one of the hover crafts, then beckoned everyone over.

"Quin, you got the controls" TK said.

"Piece a cake" Quin said, jumping into the chair and flicking several switches. The whole engine revved up and he set it on auto pilot. Lain jumped into the seat next to him and took the rest of the controls.

TK leaned over towards Yuffy like he was going to cry. A lump formed in his throat.

"TK I'm dy.. Dying" she choked out, spitting some blood on the floor.

"No its okay, your gonna be alright Yuffy" TK said quietly.

"You do-don't have...to comfort me" she stuttered. She went into another coughing fit.

"Yuffy listen to me!" TK grabbed hold of her.

"You can't die. You know why you can't die doncha?" TK said to her.

"W...why?" she asked.

"Because you are supposed to grow up and become a mommy, you know. You aren't supposed to die like this. Your gonna die as an old, old lady in a warm bed. You know and I know that you can't die like this" TK told her.

"Its alright...alright" she said as bet she could.

"Yuffy did you hear me? I said you can't die!" TK shouted.

"Cause I got to fight by your side" she choked out, more blood spilling on the floor.

"I'm sorry TK" she said again.

"YUFFY!!!" TK yelled.

"Goodbye..." she said, the last of her strength draining out of her eyes. 

TK clenched his teeth together and tried to hold the tears back. Leelou walked over to her and looked down at Yuffy's lifeless body. She walked over to TK and looked at him for a second, then burst into tears and flew into his arms. TK hugged her comfortingly. She pulled away and ran down the stairs to her room. Kari walked over towards the body of Yuffy and leaned downwards.

Kari brushed a single strand of hair of Yuffy's face, then she started sobbing and trotted down the stairs quickly and into her room. TK picked up Yuffy's lifeless body and started down the steps.

* * *

Everybody was on their knees around Yuffy's body in a great stone slab, locked in prayer. TK slowly pressed a button, and her body burst into flames. They all sat there, there hands folded in front of them, their eyes closed.

"Myotis has claimed another soul. Although it is not the first, she is still different from the others. Yuffy was my friend. As well as all of ours' companion. But more than that, she was willing to give her life for us. Although she is now dead, we will always honor her memory. She had been thinking for some time. Is the strength that was used that kills us for defeating enemies? Or was it just something to show off? Now we know the answer. May these flowers help us always remember you" TK reached up and lay a pile of flowers above her flaming body.

Everybody prayed silently for their fallen friend.

* * *

"TK?" Kari sobbed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The next time we fight Myotis. We are going to kill him, right?" Kari said.

"You bet your ass we are" TK said grimly.

"Thanks" Kari said.

"Do we know where he is yet?" TK asked.

"Yeah, he's hiding underground" Kari said.

"Maybe we can lure him up here. But first we need some bait" TK said quietly.

"I will, I'm the fastest, and I will be the best suited for a job" Leelou said.

"Leelou it is then" TK said.

* * *

"He's down there" TK pointed into a dark hole that went underneath the street.

"Got it" Leelou said. Then she jumped up and leaped into the hole.

Leelou looked around in the dark and musty underground sewers. The smell nearly made her gag. She looked around for her a moment. Her cat eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness. It was like wearing night vision goggles.

She looked around, then crawling under a large plate for cover, she screamed very loudly. Her voice echoed through the cavern and continued throughout the tunnels. She looked all around herself, making sure to be prepared for the attack.

Dead silence. 

She sat there for a moment, then she began to back away nervously.

In a flash Myotis was snapping wildy with his jaws at her, coming so close that she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. In less than a second, she was up the ladder and out of the sewers, Myotis right behind her. 

"Over here!" Lain shouted. Leelou immediately dove over to where she was.

"Everything is fine now" Lain said.

* * *

Quin stepped back for a moment, tightening his muscles and clenching his fists together. He stepped back a bit, then took a running start forward. The huge bus in front of him flew through the air as he hit it solidly with his shoulder. Upon contact with the bus, the metal was severely dented and cracked nearly in half at the blow. 

As the bus made flew through the air towards its target Quin had a superior glint in his eye.

While Myotis was still searching around for Leelou, the bus slammed into his back and he was sent flying through the air and into a brick wall. The initial contact did not hurt much, but as soon as it slammed into the wall it fell like its back was being torn apart. The creature regenerated quickly though and counterattacked by smashing the brick wall apart, then standing up and letting out a large roar.

"Hyeah!" Leelou, Lain, TK, Kari, and Quin gave a loud war cry as they charged into battle with the huge creature.

Quin flew up and smashed Myotis solidly on its arm. Myotis flung Quin to the ground and was just about to step on him when TK suddenly slammed into the creature to the side. Kari whipped out a small gun and fired at Myotis.

To her horror, the bullets passed right through him and slammed into Leelou, who was unfortunately clawing at his head with her sharp blades. Leelou flew backwards and crashed to the ground.

"Damnit" Kari whispered. She through the gun down and ran over to Leelou. Leelou was on the ground with her hands covering her face crying loudly in pain. 

"Heeelp!" she sobbed. Kari knelt down beside her. 

"Im sorry Leelou" Kari said quickly.

"Lain, get her back to the ship!" Kari yelled. Lain nodded and flew over to Leelou, picked her up and flew back to the ship.

"Huddle! Huddle!" Quin shouted in rabid succession. They all ran over and went into a football circle.

"Kari, you got the top, TK you got the left. I got the right, ready..." he said.

"Break!" they all shouted and went to their positions.

"Red destroyer!" they all yelled, glowing red balls of energy were flung at Myotis from all sides. Myotis was flung through the air crashed into a large concrete wall a long way away.

"We have to get out of here!" TK shouted.

"Mm-hmm" Quin agreed. They all hightailed back to the ship.

* * *

TK pressed a wet cloth against Leelou's wounds and look down at her tear-stained face.

"You humans...are so very strange" Leelou whispered.

TK sat there a moment.

"Why?" he asked her.

She looked up at him.

"Everything you create...is used to destroy" she whispered quietly.

"I know. Its what we call human nature" TK said sadly.

5 minutes later...

Leelou looked at the small video-dictionary in front of her.

Her finger touched B-

A-

T-

T-

L-

E

Several dozen pictures were shown. Gunshots being fired. Men dying. Several people staying in a group for courage. Fresh tears found their way down Leelou's cheeks and she looked on as more pictures came. The last was a huge explosion and men being flung everywhere. She immediately turned the computer off and leaned onto her bed and cried softly, going to sleep soon.

* * *

"This next battle, Myotis is dead" TK said. He spread out a large map on the table quickly.

"For good!" Kari added.

"Quin, you are here. When I give you the signal, you push this thing down and crush him. We are going to have to get him to hold still. When he is crushed, you have to use this" TK held up a small square compartment with small buttons on its left side" you catch him with this" he tossed the small square over to Lain.

"Me, Kari, and Leelou will distract him, the rest, is up to you. Our fate is in your hands" Quin nodded grimly.

"I hate to barge in but what is this little thing?" Lain asked.

TK smiled "Its called a Sealer 16. Traps whatever it hits inside the containment compartment" TK said.

"We won't fail" Quin said sternly.

"You bet" Lain added.

"Leelou, you will start from the sides. Try to draw him towards us. I will drive him north under the cliff. Kari will make him go straight under it, clear?" TK said.

"Clear!" everyone else shouted.

* * *

"Ice Lily to Link, Ice Lily to Link. I have found our target" Leelou spoke into her walkie-talkie.

"Roger Ice Lily, try to get him over here" TK's voice came through the walkie-talkie.

Leelou reached down and picked up a good shaped rock, tossing it up and down in her hand to get a good feel of it, then she wheeled her arm back and threw the rock, smashing at him just in the middle of his sternum and drawing a couple of drops of blood. Myotis roared and dived at her, sending rocks and concrete everywhere.

Myotis looked around, trying to find his target.

Leelou was hidden behind a wall.

"Oh I think ya got me! Oh oww, ohhh!" Leelou shouted pretend. Then she suddenly stuck her head through an opening in the wall so that Myotis could see her.

"You missed!" she yelled.

Myotis roared and lunged at her. Leelou went zooming away towards Kari.

"Red destroyer!" Kari shouted, a red ball of fire forming in her hands. A large red ball slammed into Myotis and sent him spinning away.

"Screaming darkness!" Myotis shouted, large balloon type balls floating towards them.

"Run!" Kari screamed and high-tailed it towards TK.

"Blizzard Bomb!" TK shouted. Huge shards of ice came flying down, raking through Myotis's skin and smashing him to the ground. Snowballs the size of watermelons that appeared seemingly out of nowhere came crashing down on top of him, crushing him into the ground.

"Pink Princess to Link! You got him! Now you need to stop him from dancing around" Kari said into her radio.

"Roger that Pink Princess. I'll do my best to get him to hold still. If worst comes to worst than I'll do my best" TK said.

"Titan, start pushing now!" TK shouted into his radio.

Quin, 500 feet above, cracked his knuckles, the planted his hands firmly on the huge, twenty-two story building in front of him and began pushing it forward with great effort. Although the building must have weighed 5000 tons, it didn't take Quin long before he was able to get a good rhythm going. The building moved forward with each push Quin gave.

Meanwhile...

TK, Kari, and Leelou were all fighting Myotis below.

"Group bolt!" TK shouted. Kari, Leelou, and him started rising their arms into the air. A long bolt of lightning flew out of them all and froze in mid-air, the crashed back down and smashed into Myotis, bashing him into the ground.

Then finally, the help they had been waiting for arrived.

Tentomon, Biyomon, and Patamon came flying up with a large group of flying digimon than slashed at him quickly. Palmon and Gommamon came running forward with a squad of digimon that entangled him in a cage of vines and showered him with strong blasts of water.

Agumon, Gabumon, and Gatomon came running forward with a large squad of various digimon also that immediately began slashing and blasting at him.

Myotis struggled around through the attacks that were being showered at him non-stop. Then he suddenly twirled around and released a wave of energy.

All of the digimon, all of their attacks, and all of their help teleported away. Gone. Their entire chances were thrown away.

"Kari Leelou, stay back" TK warned, then walked forward calmly. He knew what he had to do.

"Hey come and get me!" TK yelled. Myotis lunged forward and snatched TK up in his hand and smiled grimly. TK had a superior glint in his eye that made Myotis somewhat uneasy. 

"You messed with the wrong species" TK growled.

TK suddenly turned into pure energy and entered Myotis's mind. Suddenly a strange thing happened.

Myotis began screaming in agony. All of a sudden, he de-digivolved back to VenomMyotismon! Then a glowing yellow light encased him and he de-digivolved back to Myotismon!

"Yes!" Kari shouted, Myotismon.

"Hurry and get him! I can't hold him long. I have locked him for a moment but you must capture him!" TK's voice rang out. at that moment, a huge building came flying down and crushed Myotis, totally breaking his legs and leaving him on the ground clutching it as though it were his only hope.

"Now" Leelou said.

Lain, hidden in the shadows, threw the small cube at him. Myotis screamed as his body was turned into a glowing bright light and was swept into the cube.

"I'll keep him in the seal. I am gone now, but you still have a chance to continue your life. I want you too try your best to repopulate the Earth Kari, and most of all..." TK quieted a moment from inside the cube.

"I love you, Kari" TK said finally.

"I love you too, TK" Kari said, almost in tears.

* * *

Epilogue 

2 years later...

  
  


Kari walked up the top of the mountain, taking the marked trail that was available to her.

Quin and Lain got married later, and they both went back looking for treasure. They became great archeologists and found many types of artifacts. Leelou became a very successful writer and translator, as unlikely as that may seem. Kari hadn't decided to do anything yet. Quin and Lain offered for her to travel with them.

She had refused of course. She knew that they were doing perfectly alright the way they were themselves and that they didn't need another burden over themselves.

Kari finally finished walking up the trail and looked down at the extremely large pit of magma below. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, a small tear rolling down her cheek. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a small and rusted cube. Most of the paint had been brushed off and it was beginning to get small dents in it.

She closed her eyes tightly again, then she dropped the small cube into the hot magma below with a tight gasp.

5 minutes later....

"Where were you?" Leelou asked when she got back down the hill. 

"I was wrapping up the Myotismon problem" she said.

"C'mon, lets go have some pizza!" Leelou said, gesturing towards the picnic table. Leelou's favorite food was pizza.

Kari smiled at Leelou's cheerful attitude. Then she realized that she had better learn to do the same. And that last thing was that the adventure that they had was finally over, and that they may rest again, before the next one came again.

"I'm not very hungry so I'll just have one slice and a couple breadsticks" Kari said. 

"Comin right up!" Leelou said, putting on a cook's hat.

But now as she looked at all that had happened, she suddenly realized the reason all of this had happened. And the reason was something she didn't think of, but it floated in front of her. And the adventure that had cost them so also had a reason. And nothing could have been a better reason than the one she just realized.

* * *

Strange story hmm? In this one PEOPLE ACTUALLY DIE! Unlike in other fanfiction's that I have read, where the people just peel themselves off the ground and resume their life, in this one they actually get hurt and die! Like it would be in real life! In the other fics, everyone always comes out alright, but on this one? NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!! Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me if you like it or not! raineczy_79@hotmail.com. Yeah, I know, the ending really sucks! You tell me your opinions. Sorry it's not a very good story. I don't write these kinda fics very much. Its kinda short too... oh well. 

Cya la2 ;)


	2. Whats the Deal?

This is a story that I am writing to explain about all of the things that happened in my other fic entitled 'I Know the Color of Pain'. If you have not read that fic yet, than head over to my author name and read it! It's an excellent story, but be warned, it's a real tearjerker! And don't forget to review! I Love feedback! I would like to thank Sailormoon33669988 for the wonderful review that they wrote about it! Anyways, If any of you have read my story I am sure that there is some questions, such as where are the digimon and what happened to all of the other digidestined. When I first made that fic, I originally planned to have all of the other digidestined dead except for TK and Kari, but I decided against it, knowing I would get some flames because there was some people who were made at me about not putting in their favorite character. 

Second question was "Where are the digimon?". Our faithful furry friend Gatomon and our little flying porkchop Patamon are helping defend the digiworld. And the next question would be "How come the humans could do attacks?". At the beginning I stated that the digimon had given the people special blood that enables them to do certain attacks.

And yet again, I took out the digidestined and added my own custom characters in! I've always had a thing for cat-girls which is where Leelou came from. I used to want to be called Quin and I knew a girl called Lain one time and that's where that idea came from. And the idea for Yuffy? I dunno. It just popped up. At the beginning I decided that I couldn't send Kari and TK out alone in the whole thing, so I added Yuffy for some more entertainment.

Another thing that was a shocker. IT DID NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!!@_@. Well, it sort of did, if you can't that they killed the badguy, but other than that, not everything was all good n goin. I was getting so sick and tired of seeing all these fics where the good guys win and they lose nothing, I decided to make one where the bad guy takes something away from them or at least hurts them before they die!

Anyways, if you haven't read the story, than why are you reading this? Go and read it and review!

Buhbye!

Daeonwing.


End file.
